


Not a Normal Thunderstorm

by gaychaos



Category: Be Cool Scooby Doo! (Cartoon 2015), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia, dog police, dog rights, i think dogs should vote, police dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaychaos/pseuds/gaychaos
Summary: Rohan is up to some naughty business. It's up to Police to enforce the law.
Relationships: Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kishibe Rohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Not a Normal Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Ennis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Ennis/gifts).



> i'm just so sad i never see fics with police in them? he's such a good character and we need more of him! thanks guys for reading!

Josuke likes dicks in his ass. Huge dicks. However, 

He msot certainly does NOT like when these dicks are in his FACE in the middle of the night….

No, he had not agreed to have male genitals anywhere near him while he is !!! ASLEEP!!!!!!!!! FUCK!

Yet there the fuck Rohan was!!!! Shoving his fucking dick into his face!!! While he’s   
supposed to be snoozing away like a damn king!!! 

“‘ROHANNNN!!!!!!?/????????” josuke ejaculates from the ceiling fan…..he had perched from fear, like a bird from the East…..

JOUSUKE? A single spider springs from Rohan’s mouth, and out of the window. “What’s the YELLING???? A BOUT?????????????????”

Well ROHAN, LISTEN HERE i dont like DICKS IN MY FACE when i am the sleepies ,, ho ho, no dicks in my face while i am sleep. I no xontent? x>:((( fuck, “

“Okay well, maybe ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, i like dicks in your face ? have you ever considered my feelings josuke , i htink not?” 

Koichi was weeping under the bed, his ears around his head, gripping Police close to him.

“Shhh,,, it’s okay. It’ll be all right,” he whispered sweet nothings to the pup, who was shaking and dying from the yelling.

“Mom and dad are argue again, huh?” Police asked, licking his paw sadly.

Koichi nodded.

“Ummmmmm…….well maybe if you had maybe not such a teensy little weensy ding dong, I would like it a bit more? But Rohan you have, like. The most tiniest little wittle cutie donger I’ve ever seen.

His lips extend all the way down from the ceiling lamp to the bed to give Rohan’s weenie a lil kiss :3 uwu

From rohan’s little bung, polnareff, the turtle, emerges. “Wow that’s gay, you can’t just kiss a guy’s dick like that.” 

Rohan nods. “Josuke, i can’t believe youl. The gay is illegal, you can ‘t be walking about being the gay all the time, you kneow???”

Polnareff pulls his head back into rohan’s bung, where he never emerges again,

Josuke’s world is in peices, the gay is not lega? Wow, how dare he do this and break the law/!~!! He wanted to nbe policman like his grandpa!!! And koichi’s dog. 

“Oh, no rohan, whill you forgive me??”

“Yes, no one will know”

Police shook his head and shoved Koichi away from him so forcefully, he tumbled down the stairs and hit his head.

“Ooooooh ouch ouch ouch,” Koichi screamed for 300 years.

It was then that Police sprung up, his officer suit rearing and ready to go, making his shoulders look oh so handsome, like a varsity football player on his Prom night.

“Josuke Hospital??? Rohan Kitchen?”

“Yes, sir!” Josuke whined.

“Yes, sir!!!!!” Rohan .

“I have to give you this ticet, because as you know, being gay is illegal here and it will not be tolerated.. Nevermind the public nudity.”

“As they were all in the middle of Central Park now, for everyone to see. The flowers blew in the wind...the grass blew like Josuk’e s hair on a wind.”

Koichi rolls by like a tumbleweed.

Mikitaka, who was disguised as a park bench, waddles over on his 4 little chair legs. “Hey gyuhs, are you getting gay? “

The police dog also slaps a ticket on mikitaka :? “Heres one for you”

“:(“ mikitaka droops into a pool on the ground

“Wait, he wasn’t gay h e just asksed about the gay?”

“Also illegal”

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm”

That was when all hell broke loose. The sky opened like a mouth, a thunderstorm the forecast had said, but this was no thunderstorm.

Run, “Tomoko said”

And Jotaro drove by in his car with all black tinted windows bc he doesnt want anybody to see him ever, because he hates everyone and is mean.

“Get in, gang. Jotaro said and everyone slitherd into his car like a snake.

There were only 4.5 seats……..Koichi held Police at the door of the car and wiped away a tear.

“I guess this is it” he cried and everyone tipped their hats except Jtotaro because Jotaro’s hat is ALSO HIS FUCKING HAIR!!!!!!!????

They all drive, getting swooped into the mouth in the sky. But the mouth in the sky was actually Rohan, and Rohan was drinking through a straw at the cafe.

Rohan looks across the table at Josuke, who is waiting for Rohan to finish reading his story with high hopes.

“That was terrible.” Rohan spills his coffee all over his story, where, the microscopic gang had died. “.”

THE END


End file.
